


Ninja

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets a new costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ninja  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander, Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Xander gets a new costume.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word ninja on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Do you have your costume picked out?” Willow tried to keep the smile off of her face as she waited for Xander to answer her. She already knew exactly what he was going to say. He had been adamant that he wanted to be something better.

Xander held up the black outfit for Willow.

“You’re going as an undertaker?” She was no expert but wasn’t that just inviting the bad stuff to happen?

His mouth dropped open as he stared at his best friend. “It’s a ninja costume, Willow.”

She held up her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, I’m sorry.”


End file.
